<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Radiants by Serenna1nnys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522988">Radiants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenna1nnys/pseuds/Serenna1nnys'>Serenna1nnys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>OC Valorant, Own Character, Pre Valorant Protocol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenna1nnys/pseuds/Serenna1nnys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Humanity must follow the standards of science. Everything magical and ethereal must be eradicated"</p>
<p>Thanks to an anomaly known as "First Light" and the arrival of the mysterious radianite, humanity has evolved, advanced to a utopian future, where science is at its best and people seem to live in harmony ... Except for the radiant<br/>They are the "hidden scum." They walk among others, but they are not like them. People with dark secrets. Frowned upon by all, loved by no one, watched and hunted from above.</p>
<p>Alexander, a college boy, wants and must try to adapt and fit into this new reality, even when his secrets are not safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could see absolutely nothing. He could barely see the tip of his nose, he couldn't even see the ground he was walking on, but he felt damp earth with his bare feet. The breeze beat against his pale skin, realizing he was naked for some reason. A small light, coming from the ground, allowed him to see a little girl, no more than 9 years old, also naked, with stitches on her newly maturing chest, a scar that ended on her little belly. The little girl seemed to be suspended in nothingness, without something to hold her. He wants to get to her, but he sees that, no matter how much he walks, he cannot get any closer. She opens her eyes, which are nothing more than two bright little beams of light. When you open your mouth, trying to give a desperate cry, another beam of light comes out. He began to worry and tried to run faster, feeling as if he was running slower than usual. He stops when he sees his sutures break. Run faster. Even more light comes out of the wound, and before that glow consumes everything, wake up.</p>
<p>He sighs loudly, but stops when he sees that it is night. On the bus everyone sleeps, waiting to wake up in London the next morning. The boy gets up, trying not to wake the young mother next to him, and walks stealthily to the bathroom. He looked at all the faces within his reach. Children, adults, women, workers, students. He tried to rebuild their lives, which was impossible. I go down the stairs in a bit of a hurry, reaching the first floor of the bus, and wanting to feel for the bathroom door. When he found the handle, he pulled it gently, unable to avoid the sharp click of the safety. Inside the small room, I look for a wall to lean on.</p>
<p>His thoughts changed as fast as his pupils walked from his penis to his arm. After flushing that little toilet, he sat bolt upright resting his head on his dirty hands. He wiped the sweat from these with toilet paper that he had in one of his pockets and closed his eyes to try to rest his brain. He knew all those agonized faces would come, but he tried to clear his mind.</p>
<p>He looked at the ceiling, seeing that this mental exercise was not working. Her eyes, crystallized, asked for only a moment of inner peace, praying that God would hear her prayers. Feeling empty, as always, he took a long breath of air, wiped his eyes and washed his hands. He looked at his reflection in the mirror one last time, before sitting back on the cup. He blinks constantly, wanting the images to go away, to try to rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Anyone there? Hello? Please, my son wants to go to the bathroom.</p><p>The young man woke up bewildered on the ground, a trickle of saliva running through his white skin, landing on his shoulder. A soft beam of early morning light greeted him eagerly, while his cold breeze told her that today he would be productive. After quickly combing his hair with his hand, he opened the door and went out to see her mother asking her son to hold on a little longer.</p><p> - I'm sorry for the inconvenience - he greeted him with discouragement</p><p>- Mommy, please</p><p>- Wait, let the young man - cut when the boy stepped aside from her inviting her to pass - Thank you.</p><p>The boy calmly climbed the same stairs that he quickly descended the night before. He looked at the windows again, to see an almost urban landscape, "the London suburbs" he thought. He walked back, stopping right in front of his seat, looking at his backpack. "They have moved her, have they taken anything? Have they seen my things?" was alarmed. As quickly as possible, he grabbed his bag, opened it desperately, rummaged quickly, and let out a loud snort, which caught the attention of the others, seeing that his things were in order. He sat bolt upright on the seat, bouncing slightly, and leaned against the cold glass, knowing he would be arriving at the station soon. The suburban scenery was enough to calm Alex's fears.</p><p>Minutes after getting off the bus, arriving at that humble North London station, Alex looked at his phone waiting for something to happen. Seeing that nothing was happening on his phone, he began to walk, aimlessly. Whenever he could, he looked in all directions, as if everyone who walked next to him was watching him.</p><p>He came to a cafeteria, and went to the cashier to order a latte with some muffins, when he saw something on television that caught his attention</p><p>-- Who is that?</p><p>- Someone from public relations, from Kingdom - answered the cashier on duty, a girl with Afro-British features and unruly brown hair in a ponytail.</p><p>- Not him, the man next to him.</p><p>- I don't think I know him, but he's also from Kingdom, do you see the logo? on his chest, or whatever that is.</p><p>He looked more closely at the screen, recording every pixel, every frame. That gray hair, his black eagle eyes, his burly figure, his sharp nose, and his bushy beard. Standing next to Mr. Johnson, he kept his face straight for most of the broadcast, except for the daily report from that new reactor in Morocco. Alex seemed hypnotized, he felt the look of that man penetrate the depths of his soul, peeling him and leaving him and his secrets naked. He imagined his voice calling out to him, almost wanting him to come across that 17-inch screen of TV.</p><p>-- What are you doing? - I hear a clearly surprised voice - is it your boyfriend or something?</p><p>Alex realized what he was doing, and immediately stepped down from the counter. He looked around, and could see the confused faces of the few customers in the cafeteria.</p><p>- Sorry, I don't know what happened to me.</p><p>-- I see</p><p>The girl, named Alice, left the bag with the muffins and the latte on the counter, claiming that I waited about 7 minutes looking at her light blue boxers, and reminding her that the coffee must have already cooled down. With the most blushing face possible, he zipped up his pants, paid for everything with his mother's card and was ready to leave. At that, a black armored van with a big K on the door of it pulled up in front of it.</p><p>- They again? Mark, can you tell what the hell you put in your brownies ?!</p><p>As this Mark argued with Alice from the kitchen, Alex was beginning to panic. He tossed the bag of food, and tensed his muscles, ready to run. He saw a newspaper on one of the tables and went to sit on it, took the newspaper and tried to act as if it was happening.</p><p>The occupants of the truck, two men of medium build, in bulletproof vests and armed black holsters, entered through the bulkhead, ringing the little bell above the soft frame. None of those present seemed happy with the presence of said men, but despite the whispers, they continued with their stupid smile. They walked over to the counter, ordered two orders of cut-out brownies, and sat down next to Alex.</p><p>The lights began to flicker, which Alex was already beginning to freak out about. He had no reasonable reason to fear those men, he didn't even know them, they just didn't give him confidence. The flickering of the lights continued, growing more intense, until one of the ceiling lamps burst from the high voltage. The men were out instantly, fearing that some spark or wire would fall on them. Alice, from the kitchen door, came out with a broom to clean up the mess: "Since they installed that antenna, the power is somewhat unstable in the area" she sighed, pointing to a huge tower to the north.</p><p>The boy was still plunged into his newspaper. I sigh when I see that the men in black had already left. He helped Alice, apologizing for her incompetence, took her bag, they chatted for a while, grabbed her backpack and her phone and left the place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>